death_minute_dbx_arcade_beatdown_fight_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
Marinette Ewers VS Ann Takamaki (OMM)
Marinette Ewers VS Ann Takamaki is the third One Minute Melee by Fireball Studios. It features Marinette Ewers from Real Life and Ann Takamaki from Persona. Intro Marinette is seen hoping around using her Grappling Claws as Ladybug jumping from building to building as Ann was doing the same thing as she sends out her whip again this time catching onto Marinette's leg making her fall and trip over. Ann lands behind her. Ann: Oh woops sorry about that, I guess i didn't see you there! Marinette then glows dark red aura all around her as she turns around very slowly showing anger at the Phantom Thief herself. Marinette: You know, using that whip on me was your big mistake! I could've fell to my death from that too! Marinette takes out her Coccinelle Sword and attempts to slash her with it, but Ann quickly takes out her Persona Carmen to block the hit. Marinette: Huh?! Ann: Good! She can't see it! Don't Hold Back! Marinette and Ann face off against each other as Marinette dashes forward using her Coccinelle Sword trying to get close to Ann but her Persona holds Marinette back as she continously slashes and slashes as Carmen continues to block each hit Marinette swings at her. The Ladybug hero from Charlottesville then steps back. Marinette: Redibagu Topu! Marinette shoots out a crescent shape like projectile as Carmen tries to block it but is then pulled back as Ann is pushed back too. She quickly takes out her whip and Marinette puts the sword away and takes out her Grappling Claws. The Two engage in a Whip fight as both of their Tether items clash with each other colliding to each other one by one before Ann gets the upperhit kicking Marinette up. Marinette comes back down performing the Haute Angle Kick knocking Panther down. Ann gets back up slowly and eyes widen seeing another attack Marinette is readying to do as she rushes forward again as Ann dodges her grab technique. Ann: Haven't you had enough yet! Ann then uses her Maragi attack which Marinette deflects it back as Ann dodges quickly. Marinette: Give it up already! Ann quickly uses her Whip again to smack the Ladybug down as Marinette is down. Ann then takes her Persona out again and Carmen quickly transforms into Hecate. Marinette senses this power level and looks through feeling her energy. Marinette: Well then you asked for it! Marinette charges up as well as the two are equal in power and stats as Marinette goes for her secret technique Marinette: Secret Technique: Swarming Kenryuo! Marinette then shoots out a round projectile of Red Aura that is fashter than light. Ann quickly dodges the projectile and winks at Marinette. Ann: Gotcha! Hecate then uses Maragidyne as the attack hits Marinette lowering her down fast as Ann then lands a few blows before finishing the fight with Blazing Hell launching the Ladybug from Charlottesville to a building. KO! Marinette is seen breathing from exhaustion. Marinette: N-No...How can i be...beaten! Marinette then blacks out as Ann walks over to her in the crashed building Ann: Hmmm, you know you were a good fighter, i liked that! Well i hope we get to meet again so i can tell you more of myself, later! Ann leaps away. Results This melee's winner is....Ann Takamaki! Trivia Category:One Minute Melees by Fireball Studios Category:Real Life VS Persona themed One Minute Melees Category:'Fireball Studios VS Atlus' themed One Minute Melees